In WWII and Orphanages
by Momenta Mora
Summary: Valdangelo oneshots. I'd appreciate suggestions and reviews... (Note: I've switched the first two chapters. Things are mentioned in passing, but I'm not sure if the rating needs to be changed. Please tell me if so, I'll gladly comply.)
1. The Yin-Yang Theory

Leo was hot, hot, _hot._

_Hot like microwaved butter on a third degree burn, yet so unbelievably pleasant to the touch..._

The kind of hot that would make a stranger drawn to the warmth he radiated.

The kind of hot that ran its dusky hands down Nico's back and made him shiver from the jumping temperature...and the fingers on those dusky hands..._gods..._

Having had years of experience twisting gears and knobs and screws whilst keeping up with Leo's genius, those fingers were a wirey-kind of strong. And from inside Nico, they were playing him like gears, effecting every part of the machine...

* * *

Nico was cold, cold, _cold._

_Cold like an iron pipe buried beneath thick snow, yet so unbelievably pleasant to the touch..._

Maybe not just in a literal sense, but that didn't seem to matter when Leo had him where he wanted him.

He was the kind of cold that either made someone steer away or draw closer in curiosity. The kind of cold that could create such beautiful landscapes, majestic spirals of ice in black waters...yet deadly enough to bring down gigantic ships and waste away the land.

The kind of cold that ghosted its pale hands down Leo's back and made him shiver from its icy breath...and compared to the fight that Nico gave earlier...

Leo was almost tempted to laugh, but the moans and furrowed brow beneath him gave him reason to refrain. Nico's arms, which were wrapped around Leo's torso in an iron grip, strong from years of fast reactions and fear of what was around the corner, concentrated into a black sword, served to remind the firebug that surrender didn't mean defeat...

_Cold, powerful, alien and beautiful, like a spiral of ice in black waters..._


	2. Shy Movements

"Were you trying to be funny?" Nico smirked, one thin eyebrow raised.

Leo folded his arms and pursed his lips in a good-natured pout. How was that trying? He _was _funny...dammit, he was hilarious!

All the same, the angel's eyes gleamed with humor and his grin stretched into a genuine smile. Well...maybe it wasn't for the reason Leo anticipated, but at least he was laughing.

"Not even sorry."

* * *

Leo had always been gentle with him.

It's not that he was shy about displaying affection, (that would be Nico at the very least,) but he always seemed hesitant to touch him. Like as soon as he grabbed his hand Nico would dissipate into the air. It was almost undetectable, happening so fast that it took a while for him to notice it.

But watching Leo flinch every time Nico sparked his lighter for a smoke was a little...painful.

But sitting on the kitchen counter while Leo bandaged his hands hurt the most, and not because of the burns; Nico watched the tan hands shake and quiver. His boyfriend was close to tears, his usually bright eyes swimming with guilt. Nico brushed a hand across the Latino's face, pale skin contrasting the dusky wet, elfin features.

"It's not your fault, Leo..."


	3. Sprawling Savannah Rabbit Run

Mario and Luigi in cat suits. Why not?

Think about it: two Italian brothers who look like they're Mexican and jump around collecting power-ups. Who do we know who sounds like that...?

Okay...maybe not. But still. Why not?

* * *

It was that damn level. Why was di Angelo so good at video games? For love of Zeus, the kid was born in _1924._

Leo growled and swung the Wii remote rapidly, dodging ant troopers in a green cat suit, copying the movements of his significant other. For once, Nico was the one who seemed relaxed.

You thought that the ghost king was in his element when in the domain of the dead, and the repair boy in the domain of technology...but no, Nico clearly had the upper hand here.

* * *

He wanted to laugh at Leo, so _badly,_ but felt a little too bad for the son of Hephaestus.

So Nico stifled a snort and fought back the smirk and jumped over one of the rabbits in the game. They'd just passed the revolving bridge, and Leo had already been hit by a virtual ball of fuzz.

Nico looked sideways and saw the slack-jawed expression on the Latino's face, complete with trembling hands. He lost it.

"Shut up, di Angelo..."

* * *

**Thanks for my first request, 'friend'! I, unfortunately, do not own a wii and have never played Super Mario World, so this isn't my best work...sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer; Don't own any of this shit.**


	4. Christmas Parties and Kamehameha's

**A/N: Sorry...this is late by a few weeks...uh...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico

Christmas parties? What?

We're all Greek, why on earth are we celebrating Christmas? I'm not even a Christian!

All the same, here I am: dragged by the arm to Percy's flat, blushing madly at the contact.

"Gods dammit, seaweed brain, let go! I can walk on my own." I can feel the muscles in my face tugging downwards. He's really oblivious sometimes, and instead of making his life miserable it always seems to cause me eternal discomfort...

Percy seemed to chew on my words for a minute, and responded carefully; "If I let go, you're just going to run the opposite way again, aren't you?"

So he's not an idiot all of the time, that doesn't mean anything.

* * *

Leo

Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, even Grover and that pretty nymph girl on the dance floor, with Annabeth patiently waiting for Percy to come back with Mr. Dark and Gruesome, who _should've_ brought the alcohol two hours ago.

Surrounded by couples without any booze, and it's that anti-social death prince's fault.

_You've foiled my plans once again, di Angelo! I'll get for sure next time!_

So I tinker with the party favors on the table that look like little elves and somehow end up with Legolas-Tron, Christmas version. It sucks when all your friends abandon you for their girlfriends, y'know. Kinda wish we were all five again, when girls had cooties unless they played with slugs, which I could _totally _see little Piper doing.

I can almost feel the boredom wasting away brain cells...

* * *

Nico

_Neuuooooo...I don't want toooo...please don't make me, Bianca...I don't like broccoli..._

I can hear my inner child screaming in horror as I'm dragged into the elevator. It's like my mind is articulating this hell through a collage of audio-memories.

And the elevator starts, and then I'm being dragged through the halls, and then I'm in his flat with two liqueur bottles cradled in my free arm and dirty looks being shot my way like, _what could have possibly took you so long?_

Well, allow me to explain:

* * *

_ Bianca used to scold me for wasting so many hours of my life fanboying over some stupid little card game. She said I should try to make more of an effort to make friends...I guess I've been a little introverted, even when I wasn't completely turned off from the human race. _

_ Anyways, she would always get me a pack of them for Christmas or on my birthday or whenever she had the money and felt it would lift my morale. Awesome sister, right?_

_ Once, when we were still at that boarding school, we accidentally got caught under mistletoe. No problem, right? We're family, right?_

_ Well I was nine, sorry to tell you, and to me that was gross. Wasn't there a word for that? Why did it sound like a voice in my head-a voice I would one day come to understand as the sun god's-screaming, 'Fuck YES! Angelo-cest! Totally ship it!' I'm going to have to talk with him about that, now that I think of it._

_Bianca just laughed at my appalled expression and kissed me on the cheek, handing me an extension pack I ended up never opening, and telling me that she loved me._

_I found that pack in a pocket of my old trench coat while I was shifting through some old stuff last night. (I wanted to re-gift, so shoot me.) _

_I bought five liqueur bottles earlier that night, having learned enough to prepare in advance for things as such. It couldn't hurt to finish a bottle...or three..._

* * *

And my head is _still _throbbing. So, I think I deserve a late pass...

* * *

Leo

He came in all quiet, so it took me a while to understand that my one entertainment this evening had just arrived on the wings of the Victory of the People of Angels.

And oh, was it valiant.

The magnificent bastard's eyes were large and dark brown, circled with raccoon-rings of insomnia, set in a thin, pale face framed by long and messy black hair. But who cares about what he looks like, (even if he is kind of adorable. What? I didn't say that,) look at what he's carrying!

Two bottles of beautiful, sweet...wait, two?

I HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL OF THIS TIME FOR TWO MEASLY BOTTLES OF RUM?! BLACK PEARL PIRATES, ATTACK! LEGOLAS-TRON, ACTIVATE! USE SNOTTY HOT ELF PRINCE!

So I got up, and started running towards him.

"Kame..."

Nico looked my way.

"Hame...!..."

He looked a bit confused.

"HA!"

And I collided with him.

* * *

...Now, I honestly hadn't meant to kiss him.

Yes, I can't deny how admittedly adorable he is. But he's still a jerk. And a guy for that matter!

And he made me wait for two hours for a cup and half of coconut rum, if divided evenly between the eight of us.

What I had _intended_ to do was Turtle Wave him into his father's realm...but I'm not Goku or whoever the fuck did that thing first. I can only scream kamehameha and hope to the gods that I'm not the one who ends up on the losing side of whatever fight will ensue afterwards.

What I hadn't expected was my mouth to meet his in a steamy moment of mechanic-rage meeting...why does his breath taste like alcohol? Did he drink it beforehand? Motherfu...

Not going to finish that.

But before any awkward slapping could take place, a wide-eyed madly blushing Nico (seriously so fucking cute) dropped the bottle (neuuuoooo my rum *sad jack*) and ran out the door.

What just happened?

* * *

**So I think this update is a two parter. Tell me if you like it, and I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
